I Put a Spell on You part 1
by Mertz
Summary: Keith steps in front of a spell that was meant for Princess Allura with some interesting results. Rated M for adult content and graphics. Part 2 published by BlueLionSTL


Welcome to part one of I Put a Spell on You. This story was written by BlueLionSTL and myself over the last couple of months. I am publishing the first part...Blue will publish the second.

We make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy!

Mertz & BlueLionSTL

* * *

I Put a Spell on You:

"Someone once told me, be careful what you wish for…you might just get it… Too bad I failed to pay attention…"

It is summertime on Arus. The flowers are blooming and citizens of Arus are out and about living their lives freely thanks to the Voltron Force. Princess Allura is out visiting one of the villages with Keith as her body guard for the day. Tired of the continuous bustle she walks away from the village toward a nearby meadow that is close to the caves the people used to hide in. Keith slowly follows having been stopped by a group of children who wanted his attention.

Allura bends over picking a flower and sighs as she smells it. _It truly is a wonderful afternoon…_ She looks up as she hears the voice that fills her nightmares, "Princess Allura…now you will be mine."

Allura looks up horrified as Lotor motions to Haggar who raises her staff at Allura and fires it. Keith yells Allura's name as he runs in front of Allura and takes the blast in his back before falling against Allura knocking both of them to the ground.

Allura pushes Keith off of her as he groans and grabs Keith's laser gun, firing at the pair as they move away to avoid her shots. Keith opens his eyes, "Allura…" He slowly rises as Allura wraps her arm around him, "Keith we have to run…"

He glances into her face and draws in a deep breath before finally getting to his feet. Allura keeps her arm around him as they take off across the meadow, Keith stumbling several times, as Lotor begins to follow. Allura fires over her shoulder into the dirt in front of Lotor's feet making him sidestep away. They make the cave and enter it as Keith falls onto the ground groaning. Allura panics, "Keith they are coming…you have to get up."

Keith grabs Allura's shoulder and slowly pulls himself up. They stumble along a few more feet and then Keith pulls at Allura's hand, "Give me the gun…"

Allura hands him the gun and he turns back to the tunnel entrance just as Lotor is about to enter it. He fires on the roof of the entrance which causes a rumbling as Lotor jumps back out of the way and the roof of the cave fills in the entrance.

Keith grabs Allura, "Move quickly!" and pulls her along the tunnel of the cave as the entrance continues to fill in. They move several more feet down the tunnel before being unable to continue, Keith pulls away from Allura and puts his back to the wall of the cave. He closes his eyes and slowly sinks down, groaning, until he finally reaches the ground.

Allura sits on the ground in front of him, "Keith…how bad are you hurt?"

Keith finally opens his eyes again, his back feels like it is on fire and he has the beginning of a headache. Allura's look of concern gets through the fog in his mind a bit as she reaches forward and touches his cheek, "Keith?"

Keith takes the hand from his cheek and holds it within his, "I don't know…"

Allura sits forward, "Let's get the shirt off Keith…let me see it."

Keith groans as Allura reaches forward and unbuttons his shirt and pushes it down his arms before pulling it away from his body. She reaches out to him and pulls him against her as she looks down on his back. Keith rests his head against her chest as he feels her fingers run across his back. "Keith there doesn't seem to be anything there…not a mark on the skin."

Keith doesn't say anything just inhales deeply taking in Allura's scent. He rubs his face a bit against her chest as he listens to Allura's deep intake of breath. "Keith?"

Unable to help himself Keith wraps his hands around Allura cupping her behind and moves his face so he can kiss her breasts through her shirt. Allura jumps, "KEITH!" as he sits up and pulls her into his arms and begins kissing her, his tongue entering her mouth as she opens it to protest.

Allura briefly loses herself to the kiss, closing her eyes and sighing against Keith's mouth. Keith pushes her back on the ground and lies on top of her, using his knee to push her thighs apart then grinding his groin against hers. The feeling of his hardness against her causes Allura to gasp and return to reality as she pulls away from the kiss. "Keith, get off of me!"

Keith moves his lips to her neck and begins kissing her there as his hand moves up and begins kneading her breast through her shirt as he continues to grind himself against her. Allura pushes against Keith's shoulders and cries at him, "Please stop! Keith please don't do this to me!"

Her pleading makes it through to him as he raises his head and looks into her eyes, "Allura…please…I love you." He groans and falls against her again, "I'm sorry. I can't…stop…must have you." his lips finding her neck again. Allura looks to her side as his fingers find the buttons to her shirt and she notices a rock. Allura picks up the rock and hits Keith in the head with it, knocking him out. Crying, she pushes him off of her and pulls herself away from him.

Allura pulls Keith's communicator from his belt and hits the button trying to calm down, "Control, come in please."

Lance's voice comes across the link, "Princess, this is control, what's wrong?"

Allura gasps drawing in air, "Lance…Lotor attacked us. We are stuck in a cave. Keith caved in the entrance to get us away."

Swearing can be heard across the link, "Princess…where is Keith? Why are you calling in instead of him?"

Allura looks guiltily over at Keith's unconscious form, "Knocked out."

Lance's sigh of relief can be heard, "Stay put Princess; we are on our way!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance, Hunk and Pidge stand outside of the caved in entrance looking it over. Lance swears, "We will have to be careful opening it up. We don't want to start another cave-in."

They get to work slowly removing rock from the top of the cave in, then working their way down. Managing to get an opening Lance yells into the cave, "Princess! Keith! Can you hear me?"

Inside the cave Allura sits on the cave floor with Keith's head in her lap as she strokes his hair away from his face. Tears run down her face as she looks toward the entrance when she hears Lance's voice, "Lance! I'm here!"

Lance yells back in, "Sit tight…we will have you free soon! How's Keith?"

Allura looks back down and cups the face of the man she cares deeply for. The man who always risks everything for her, before turning back to the entrance, "Still knocked out."

Soon the three men manage to make a hole in the entrance big enough to fit through and Lance goes in leaving the other two behind. He runs up to the Princess, "Are you alright?"

Allura reaches up to him as tears run down her cheeks and Lance lowers himself to the ground hugging her as Allura grabs him. He rubs her back slightly before pulling back and looking down on Keith, "Did the rocks from the cave-in hit him?"

Allura wipes her cheeks as she gasps for air, "No…I did…"

The look on Lance's face is one of incredulity, "What?"

Allura looks down and cups Keith's face again as she pours out the tale of Keith jumping in front of Haggar's spell, the run into the cave, Keith collapsing the roof and then his physical attack on her. As Allura finishes the tale tears continue down her face, "He couldn't stop Lance…he would have raped me if I didn't knock him out with the rock."

Lance looks from Keith to Princess and back again, "Son of a bitch! Lotor…that bastard! If that spell would have hit you instead of Keith and you wouldn't have gotten away…"

Allura shudders, "I would be in bed with Lotor right now…unable to stop."

Lance swears some more before looking back down at his best friend, "Let's get out of here…Keith may need Dr. Gorma."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Drule guards scramble into the shadows of the corridor as they sense the looming presence coming from down the hall. The heavy echo of his footsteps hammer fear into their minds, knowing the first one to get in his way would have a guaranteed death. Another one of Lotor's plans had failed.

Lotor's snowy white hair flies behind him as he angrily paces through the castle. His muscles clenched tightly as his face fumes. Reaching his destination, he pauses for a moment before powerfully kicking in the door.

Haggar spins around from her altar, her yellow eyes narrowing on the figure that disturbed her prayers. "Prince Lotor! It's not nice to startle an old woman!" she seethes out at him, knowing she would ultimately be blamed for this failure.

"Shut up, old witch!" Lotor flings a stack of books off a nearby table in fury. "Your stupid spell hit the commander instead of Allura! And who do you think he laid his unworthy eyes on first? MY Allura! Thanks to you she may not be untouched when I get her! You've ruined everything!" He strides over to the hunched woman and grabs her shoulders, "How could you do this to me?"

"Lotor, I assure you! I never intended to hit Commander Keith!" Haggar half-pleads to him. "He jumped right in front of it! Besides, you know what the details of the spell are. It only affects virgins."

"And you think the Voltron Captain has had his fill of women?" Lotor responds through clenched teeth. "You better be right, old witch. You alone will pay the price if my Allura is impure."

Lotor releases his hold on Haggar. Pivoting on his heel, he storms out of the room. An unfortunate Drule soldier crosses his path, and before he can finish pleading, a cringing SNAP is heard back in the altar room. Haggar shakes her head and hovers over her crystal ball, praying her suspicions are right.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith groans as he slowly comes to, his hand rising to touch the side of his head that hurts finding it covered in bandages. He slowly opens his eyes then closes them again as the bright lights in MedTech hurts them. He hears his name being said and manages to slowly open his eyes again.

The images in front of him are a blur as he tries to focus his eyes. He hears his name again, recognizes the voice and finally groans out, "Lance…what hit me?"

Lance smiles sardonically at the question, "Well a couple of things…first Haggar hit you in the back with a spell and then Princess hit you in the head with a rock." He bends down as he studies Keith's face, "According to Dr. Gorma you're lucky she didn't hit you any harder or she could have cracked even your thick skull."

Keith blinks several times as things finally start to come into focus and he can finally see Lance's face hovering above him. A confused look crosses his features, "Why did Princess hit me with a rock?"

Lance arches a brow at him, "You don't remember?"

Keith looks away from Lance trying to focus on the events of the day as the pounding in his head continues. Finally his memory reasserts itself and he closes his eyes cringing before facing Lance again, "Did I hurt her?"

Lance's expression hardens a bit, "No, but not for lack of trying. What the hell happened?"

Keith rubs his eyes trying to ease the pain in his head before he mutters, "Must have been that spell Haggar hit me with. All of a sudden I just felt like I had to be with her."

Lance arches a brow at him, "What about you professing your love for her as you were trying to strip her?"

Keith flushes but before he can answer the door to his room opens and Princess Allura hesitantly enters the room, stopping well away from Keith. She looks at Lance before her eyes slowly make their way to Keith's face. She cringes at the bandages around his head and whispers quietly, "How do you feel?"

Keith smiles at her, "Like I got hit in the head with a rock."

Allura flushes and Lance tries not to smile as the door once again opens and Dr. Gorma and Coran enter. Dr. Gorma approaches Keith and flashes lights in his eyes as he questions him about his condition. Keith sighs, "I have a headache otherwise I feel fine doctor." as his eyes drift back to Allura and stay on her.

Lance watches Keith as he focuses on the princess not liking the way his eyes wouldn't leave her. He steps in front of his gaze forcing Keith to look at him, "Is that spell still affecting you?"

Keith looks away from Lance trying to focus on the question and away from the thoughts that were beginning to enter his mind. He faces Lance as those thoughts fade away, "I'm fine Lance."

Coran steps forward forcing Keith to look his way. Keith is shocked by the subdued fury in Coran's gaze as Coran studies his face, "Are you absolutely certain of that Commander? We do not want to have a repeat episode like the one that occurred in the cave."

Keith flushes as he briefly looks at Allura then away to return Coran's gaze, "It won't happen again Coran."

Coran nods then turns and takes Allura's elbow forcing her to follow him and Dr. Gorma out of the room. Lance grimaces as he watches them go before turning back to Keith. Keith looks at the closing door before shifting his gaze back to Lance, "I take it Coran was a bit upset when he found out?"

The corners of Lance's mouth twitch as he fights a smile before he adds insult to injury, "That was nothing compared to Nanny's reaction."

Keith drops his head back on his pillows groaning as Lance finally starts laughing. Keith glares at Lance for his amusement at his expense before grimacing, "How bad?"

Lance finally stops laughing while wiping at his eyes, "Well let's just say if I were you I wouldn't one, let Nanny corner me and two, I would seriously consider wearing a nut cup for the next month. She made a few threats against certain parts of your anatomy that I am sure you wouldn't want damaged or removed."

Keith swears as he closes his eyes causing Lance to break out laughing some more. Keith finally sits up in bed, throws back the covers and shifts his legs to the side of the bed. Lance stops laughing and grabs his shoulder, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Keith pulls away from Lance, "Out of here."

Lance rolls his eyes, "It wouldn't kill you to stay in MedTech for one night Keith."

Keith stands up, "Yes it would and I'm fine. Get me to my room Lance."

Lance shakes his head at his stubborn friend, "Fine, let's go." as he escorts Keith out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith's lips find the sensitive spot on Allura's neck, under her ear and teases it, making her shiver as she whispers his name like a caress. His hand moves along her ribcage finding her breast and begins to tease the nipple with his fingers making it harden into a tight little nub. Allura moans as Keith kisses his way down her neck and lower, finally taking that precious nub between his lips and tugging on it as Allura's fingers find their way into his hair.

Keith continues to caress Allura's breast with his mouth while he moves a hand lower between her legs and begins playing with her slit. He slowly pushes a finger into her causing Allura to arch her back and push her hips against his hand.

Keith moans as Allura's nails rake along his back and he finally pulls up and finds her lips again. He settles himself between her legs and positions himself then slowly pushes into her…"HEY KEITH! ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE?"

Keith groans as he rolls over in bed raising his head from his pillow to look at the clock realizing he has seriously overslept. He groans again as the pounding in his head matches the pounding on his door. He finally yells, "I'm awake…"

Lance's voice comes through the door again, "Could have fooled me…I've been knocking for the last five minutes. Are you alright?"

Keith sits up slowly and painfully, his hard-on killing him, before muttering, "Not really…" Lance hammers again, "Are you alright?"

Keith raises his voice, "I'm fine. I'm going to grab a shower and get dressed."

He can hear Lance muttering outside his door but can't understand what he is saying. Finally the muttering stops and Keith rises and heads for the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith slowly makes his way to the dining room. While he relieved other issues in the shower his head is still pounding. He enters the room to find only Lance and Allura still seated. Both watch him enter and make his way to the side buffet as he grabs a plate and puts some food on it. He sits down grabbing his coffee cup and filling it from the carafe left on the table.

Allura watches him carefully then looks at Lance who returns her gaze and shrugs. Allura returns her gaze to Keith, "Morning Keith. How's your head?"

Keith glances up from his plate and fails to speak as he takes in Allura's appearance. He finally shakes his head a bit as if to clear it and mumbles, "I'm fine." before returning his gaze to his plate.

Allura's eyebrows draw together in concern as her gaze shifts back to Lance whose gaze is now resting on Keith. Lance watches him as he eats, _he isn't acting normal…_ Lance sighs, "Do you still have the headache?"

Keith sits his fork down in irritation, "Dammit Lance I said I'm fine." he throws down his napkin and gets up from his chair stalking out of the room. Allura looks from the shocked expression on Lance's face to Keith's departing back and decides to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stomps into his office, picks up the nearest book off his desk and hurls it at the wall. He grips the edges of his desk trying to calm his irrational anger. The door to his office opens and he turns to blast the visitor but stops when he sees Allura's face. She walks up to him hesitantly, "Keith…what's wrong?"

Keith watches her face as his mind races to his dream that morning and then the voice in the back of his head that tells him he needs her. He turns away from her trying to ignore it then gasps when he feels her hand on his shoulder, "Keith, please tell me what's wrong."

Every nerve ending comes alive and he feels himself responding to her touch. He breathes in deeply trying to control it only to inhale her scent, "Princess, please leave." keeping his back to her. He feels her hand tugging on his shoulder trying to get him to turn around, "Please Keith, let me help you."

He turns back to her, studying her face, as his heart rate picks up. He raises a hand toward her face then gives in to the demands screaming at him, "Allura…" her name is like a caress leaving his lips as he pulls her to him and begins kissing her.

Allura stiffens in shock as his tongue enters her mouth when he deepens the kiss and molds his body to hers. She puts her hands up on his chest to push him away only to have his arms tighten around her as she finally whimpers and gives in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes as Keith continues to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Allura comes back to reality when she hears the knock at the door and Lance's voice, "Keith, are you in there?" She frantically starts to push away from him only to have him tighten his grip on her waist and move a hand to her head to hold her in place.

She must have made some noise that Lance heard because all at once the door to the room opens and she hears Lance yell, "Keith, what the hell do you think you are doing!" before feeling Lance pull her away from Keith.

Keith breathes in deeply, his hand out to her, as if beckoning her to return to him before Lance steps between them breaking their eye contact, "Keith, what the hell?"

Suddenly Keith seems to come to and shakes his head as if to clear it before turning away from them, "Lance, get her out of here." He grips his desk again, his whole body shaking as Lance watches wordlessly shocked. When he doesn't hear the door to his study opening Keith yells, "GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE LANCE!"

Shaken out of his reverie Lance turns and grabs a teary eyed Allura pulling her out of the room as Keith sinks to his knees in front of his desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

After calming Allura, Lance returns to Keith's office and knocks on the door. He waits for a moment but when he doesn't hear an answer he pushes the button to open the door. He walks in the office to find Keith on the floor with his back to his desk and his knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried against his knees.

Lance approaches him, "Keith?"

Keith lets his legs slide down to the floor and tilts his head back against the desk. He closes his eyes grabbing his head and slowly lowers his head to his chest. Lance lowers himself to the floor in front of Keith, "What's going on Keith?"

Keith slowly looks back up at Lance, "Where is Allura?"

Lance tilts his head to the side, "Safe."

Keith looks back down studying the floor in front of him, "I love her Lance…"

Lance studies his face, "Is that you talking Keith or the spell?"

Keith chokes back a laugh, "I've always loved her…the spell is just dragging all of these feelings to the surface." He bangs the back of his head against his desk making Lance cringe, "She is like a drug to me…the more I see her, smell her and hear her voice the more I want her. The more I want her the more I feel like have to have her. The spell is like a little voice in the back of my mind telling me I have to be with her and it keeps getting louder every minute she is near me."

Lance grimaces, "Until you get over this spell you better stay the hell away from her then."

Keith rubs his face, "How do I get over this spell? It seems to be getting worse Lance… I was fine this morning until I saw her at breakfast, then when she touched me while asking me what was wrong my desire for her became like a wild animal let out of its cage. I couldn't control it."

Lance slowly gets to his feet, "Stick to your office or bedroom Keith. I'll have a maid bring you meals. If seeing her is what is triggering the spell then you need to keep yourself away from her until we figure out how to break the spell."

Keith nods as Lance helps him to his feet. Lance grips his shoulder, "Will you be alright?"

Keith nods again, "The feelings are slowly going away."

Lance lets out a deep breath, "Alright, I'm going to brief the rest of the team and Coran on what's going on." He grips Keith's shoulder once more before turning and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits on the couch in the rec room flabbergasted as Lance relays the conversation he just had with Keith to her, Coran, Hunk and Pidge. Lance runs his hand through his hair agitated, "So for now he is going to stay in either his room or his office." His gaze shifts to Allura, "You need to stay away from those areas entirely. Keith is finding the spell activates when he sees you Princess."

Coran sighs, "That's all well and good for the time being Lance, but we can't keep the Commander a prisoner in those areas forever. We need to figure out how to break the spell."

Lance sits down on one of the couches before facing Coran, "If you have any suggestions now would be a good time to spit it out."

Coran stands up, walks across the room and looks out the window, "There was a mystic that King Alfor used to contact occasionally with regards to the magic of the lions. Granted it was years ago, but I could try to contact him and see if he would have any suggestions." He turns back to the group, "Assuming he is still alive of course."

"Well it's better than what we have now…which is nothing." Lance sighs as he lounges back on the couch.

Coran walks toward Lance again, "What will we do if the Commander attacks the princess again?"

Lance sits up again, "That won't happen again Coran. Keith is going to stay away from Allura."

Coran crosses his arms as he glares down at Lance, "You can't guarantee that Lieutenant. I want a plan in place in case something occurs."

Lance sighs, "Alright Coran…" he looks over at Hunk, "Can you wire up a panic button in Princess' room Hunk?" Hunk nods and Lance looks over at Pidge, "Make sure it is wired into the castle alarm systems. Pidge help him out will you?" Both nod and get up and leave the room.

Lance looks back at Coran, "I'll take Princess to the gym and work on her woman's self defense. Is that enough to satisfy you Coran?"

Coran looks at Allura, who nods at him, then lowers his arms as he sighs, "It will have to be for now." He turns and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he paces his office, _I feel like a caged animal…_ He walks up to the window of his office leaning into it, his forehead against the glass as he looks outside. He studies the sky; _it's almost the same color as Allura's eyes…_ then groans as he instantly hardens. _Jesus Christ I can't even think of her now…_ as he moves away from the window and begins pacing his office again.

He breathes deeply trying to calm his body down again but it doesn't seem to work. He finally walks up to a wall and punches it. The pain he feels in his hand finally making him forget his other pains. He grimaces as he resumes his pacing then stops in the middle of the room, "This is stupid…I'm going to the gym. I need to work off some of this energy." He turns toward the door and walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance circles around Allura and grabs her from behind. Allura screams as she grabs back at Lance, grabbing him by his arm and around his neck bending over and tossing him to the ground. Lance grimaces as he slowly gets back up, "Good Princess."

He groans a bit as he bends his back, "I think that is enough tossing practice for now."

Allura smiles at him as he pushes against his lower back, "What's next oh wise and sore one?"

Lance glares at her, "Very funny…you're a regular comedian."

Allura does a short bow earning another glare as Allura finally starts laughing. He approaches her, "Alright enough…ok we covered tossing, breaking holds and kicking…" He grimaces, "I suppose I had better cover the "if all else fails…" part."

Allura's eyebrows go up confused, "What does that mean?"

Lance cringes, "I hate this part since I know how much it would hurt." He takes her hand in his, "Allura if all else fails you will have to kick, knee or hit him in the balls. It's the most sensitive part of a man's body and it hurts like hell to get hit there. Most men will end up on the floor in serious pain if hit there."

Allura's eyes grow wide as her face turns red. Lance's eyebrow arches, "And no we are not going to practice it on me."

Allura starts laughing as Lance smiles sardonically at her, "I'm not that much of a masochist…"

Allura leans toward Lance hugging him, "Thanks Lance."

Lance sighs as he returns the hug, "You are welcome Princess."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Keith comes storming into the gym as Lance lets go of Allura and pushes her behind him. Keith walks up to Lance and takes a swing at him, "This is why you wanted me to stay in my office, so you can make a pass at her!"

Lance ducks the punch and looks back at Allura, "Get out of here now!"

Allura looks confused from Lance to Keith as Keith attempts a roundhouse kick at Lance's face while he is distracted. Lance ducks it just in time and yells, "GO DAMMIT!"

Allura turns and runs toward the locker rooms intending to lock herself in when she hears the sound of a punch making contact with skin. She turns back around to see Lance hit the ground. She is about to yell when she feels a hand on her arm. She turns her head to find Hunk beside her, "Get him to come in here Princess…" as he steps back into the locker room.

Allura takes a deep breath and steps away from the locker room door and yells just as Keith is about to punch an unconscious Lance, "Keith!"

Keith's head comes up at the sound of her voice, "Allura…" as he stands up away from Lance.

Allura holds a hand out to Keith, "Come to me Keith…I know of a better way to use that energy…"

Keith slowly crosses the gym as Allura loosens the belt on her gi and swings it around a couple of times before letting it drop to the ground. Her gi starts to open, showing the skin between her breasts as Keith reaches her. He reaches for her to pull her against him as Allura puts a hand against his chest, "Not here Keith…the locker room. We won't get interrupted in the locker room."

She grasps his hand and pulls him along behind her as she walks into the locker room. She turns to face him and sees Hunk's form approaching Keith from behind as she whispers, "I love you…"

Keith reaches for her, "Come my love…" as Hunk reaches around him and gets Keith in a sleeper hold. Keith reaches up to fight to find Allura grabbing his face, "Don't fight it Keith…please…I love you…" as she leans in and lightly kisses his lips. Keith sighs and whispers, "Allura…" as he loses consciousness and Hunk lowers him to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith slowly awakens to voices around him. His eyes open a crack as he tries to focus on the voices in the room. Slowly he recognizes Dr. Gorma's voice, "I've run blood tests Coran and they are all coming back normal. His blood pressure is higher than I like but it's understandable considering his body has been in sexual overdrive since this spell occurred. Everything else so far is coming back normal."

Keith finally fully opens his eyes to see Hunk standing near the door as if guarding it. His eyes move around and he finally sees Dr. Gorma and Coran facing each other as they speak across the room.

Dr. Gorma finishes looking at the information in front of him before he looks back up at Coran, "At this point I would like to do a psychological exam just to make sure there isn't something going on in the Commander's mind that is causing these attacks."

Keith groans as he slowly sits up in bed, "What test?"

All eyes in the room move to him as Coran walks toward him, "So you have finally decided to rejoin us Commander."

Keith's eyes drift from Coran back to Hunk whose body is rigid as if ready to attack if needed. He grimaces as he faces Coran, "What tests Coran?"

Coran stands there studying him as Dr. Gorma walks to the bed and flashes a light in his eyes, "How do you feel Commander?"

Getting irritated by the lack of answers to his question Keith pushes the light out of his eyes and spits out, "Like shit, now can someone answer my God damn question?"

Dr. Gorma's eyebrow arches as he stands back up and looks over to Coran. The Commander has always been respectful when in MedTech and to have him acting like this causes him great concern. Sensing the doctor's unease Coran catches his gaze and nods then returns his gaze to Keith's face, "A psychological exam Commander. Your behavior since Haggar's attack has gotten steadily more aggressive. We want to make sure there isn't something else going on besides the effects of the spell Commander."

Keith realizes his body is rigid as if ready to attack someone and inwardly cringes as he forces himself to go limp and lay back against his pillows once more. Both Dr. Gorma and Coran let out a deep breath as they relax as well. Noticing this Keith rubs his forehead before replying, "Do it…find out what is causing this and stop it."

Dr. Gorma nods, "In the morning then. For the remainder of the evening Commander I suggest you rest."

Confused Keith looks at the clock near his bed and is shocked that is it after 9:00 PM. He turns his face back to the doctor, "How long was I out?"

Dr. Gorma flushes a bit, "Well Commander, when you were brought in and I heard what happened I took the liberty to give you a shot to keep you unconscious while I ran my tests."

Keith closes his eyes and wipes his face with his hand, "I understand doctor, say no more."

Dr. Gorma excuses himself and leaves the room. Coran continues to study Keith before he sighs, "Commander."

Keith opens his eyes and looks at him inquisitively, "Yes?"

Coran motions to Hunk, "You will stay in MedTech Commander and Hunk will guard the door to ensure it. Right now you are a danger to too many people to allow you to roam free."

Keith laughs humorlessly, "I understand Coran."

Coran wishes him a good evening and turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs in his sleep as the image of Allura opening her gi in the gym flits through his mind. In his dream though she fully opens the gi and lets it slide off her shoulders as she beckons him to her. Allura's name crosses his lips like a whisper as he dreams of pushing her against the gym wall and making love to her.

Keith groans in his sleep and awakens to Hunk shaking him, "Keith…are you alright?"

Keith snaps his eyes open and grimaces, "Dream…"

Hunk raises an eyebrow at him, "Must have been some dream the way you were thrashing about and groaning."

Keith slowly sits up in bed, "Can you get me some water Hunk?"

Hunk nods and turns away from him, walking to the water pitcher and glasses on the table across the room, "You know Cap…" stopping when he feels Keith wrap his arms around placing him in the sleeper hold.

Hunk pushes back trying to get out of it but cannot as Keith tightens his grip and he slowly falls to the floor. Keith quickly opens the door to his room and exits MedTech.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith's shadowed figure moves stealthily from one side of the darkened hallway to the other. Trying to ignore the screaming voice of reason in the back of his mind, he is unable to deny himself any longer.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

Shaking his head, Keith's body crouches lower against the wall, moving with the silence of a sigh through the castle. He begins to picture the beautiful princess in his mind. Her soft skin, her delicate curves, her honeyed voice saying his name…

_Are you mad? It's Allura for Christ's sake! You love her and you're going to hurt her!_

_No, she said she loves me. She'll want me. She DOES want me._

His body aflame, he creeps silently to her chamber door. He raps his deft fingers on the control panel, and the door slips open. He quickly brushes through the opening, fitting himself in the shadow of a side table. Mere feet away from him, he hears Allura stir in bed. He watches her form roll over in his direction. His breath catches in his throat fearing that she sees him. His eyes refocus and he realizes her eyes are still closed; the tips of her lush eyelashes brushing the tops of her cheeks. His gaze moves lower. Her position on her side created a perfect view of her breasts.

_My God. _It takes all his willpower to not leap at her like an animal.

Keith slowly approaches her bed. Her scent fills his nostrils, dulling his senses. Reaching out a hand, he trails it along the soft skin of her arm. Leaning down toward her he allows his breath to mingle with hers. He lightly touches her lips with his thumb. They part under the pressure and a soft sigh escapes her. She mumbles incoherently still dreaming. Keith hears his name pass her lips.

Keith loses control in that instant. He captures her lips with his own, thrusting them open with his tongue. He slides atop her, her legs spreading for him. Allura's eyes fly open and she tries to scream, but can barely get her breath against the onslaught of Keith's kiss. Her hands fly up gripping onto his hair. Keith moans, grinding his hips against hers and fills his hands with her breasts.

Allura lets out a muffled scream and yanks on his hair. Keith breaks the kiss enough to yelp, then swiftly moves to capture her hands by the wrists. He fits her small forearms in one hand, holding them up against her pillow.

"Keith! No! You can't do this to me!" Allura cries, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up Allura! I have to do this! I have to….have you….it's killing me not to have you…" Keith replies grunting.

"Keith please!" She pleads. "Keith, this isn't you! I love you, but it can't be like this!"

He ignores her pleas. Removing his free hand from her breast, he wriggles the covers out from between them. "I love you, Allura," he whispers, his face softening for a moment. "More than you or anyone will ever know. But I can't stop, I'm sorry, please forgive me…" His lips close around her nipple through her nightgown causing her to cry out. She arches her back trying to derail his efforts.

Keith grabs at the center of her nightgown, ripping it down the middle. Her breasts spring free and he lavishes attention on them with his mouth. Allura sobs as he begins to suck one of her nipples with sheer fervor. Her wrists struggle against his hand, causing it to tighten around them.

Moving his free hand lower, he quickly undoes the buckle on his pants and shoves them down as far as he can. His harden length bulges against the thin fabric of his boxers. He suddenly moves his hand against her body, finding the heat at her center. His fingers start to move against her panties.

"NO! KEITH NO PLEASE!" Allura begins to writhe beneath him. All the defensive training she had never prepared her to fight off the man she loves. She bucks her hips up trying to break free. Keith hooks his thumb under one side of her panties and begins to pull down.

"You want me too Allura, I can tell…" he murmurs, inhaling her scent.

"Keith, I do want you. I want the real you, not this monster you've become!" Allura sobs. "I love you, Keith!" She cries out before bringing her knee up and making prompt contact with his manhood.

Keith howls in pain, his body shrinking inwards and releasing her hands as he rolls off the bed onto the floor. Allura quickly reaches around to the side of her bed and presses the secluded panic button sending a blaring alarm throughout the castle. She grabs the sheet from her bed to cover herself and after only a few moments she watches Lance burst in through her door, blaster drawn.

Lance's face goes white as he sees Keith writhing in pain on the floor, half dressed. He takes in Allura's flushed, fear-stricken face, streaked with tears.

"Allura, my God….Keith….?" Lance can barely form the words. Allura slowly nods and crumples to the floor, overcome with heaving sobs.

Seeing Allura defenseless, Keith becomes enraged again. He lurches toward her, pinning her down on the cold floor. Lance quickly adjusts his blaster to stun and fires.

Keith's body goes limp atop a shrieking Allura.

xxxxxxxxxx

The heavy door to Haggar's temple is thrown open and a thunderous voice fills the room.

"Haggar! You promised me news!" Lotor seethes at the decrepit woman. Looking up from her crystal ball, Haggar's eyes narrow at him.

"Patience, Lotor. I was about to consult my evil forces before I was so rudely disrupted." Haggar sneers back at him.

"I must know if the spell is affecting Keith old witch. My Allura cannot be tainted," Lotor warns settling himself into a large chair across the room.

Haggar traces her crooked fingers across her crystal ball, chanting incoherently into it. Lotor watches her as she morphs into a trance-like state. Her yellow eyes widen slightly as the visions come to her. She watches, fear growing in her stomach, as the events rapidly flash along. After several moments the glowing crystal fades. Haggar remains motionless but lets out a breath she had been holding.

"Well, witch? What did you see?" Lotor demands standing from his chair.

Haggar turns to face him, shock written across her face. "The spell….is….affecting Commander Keith…"

Lotor freezes. "You mean Keith is a _virgin_?" His lip curls in an evil smirk at the notion. Then as quickly as it appears, the smile fades. "And Allura?"

Haggar looks down, "There has been an attack…"

Lotor lets out a scream and draws his laser sword. Charging at the hunched woman, he raises his sword, prepared to strike. Haggar quickly grabs her staff and fires toward Lotor. The world goes brilliantly white for a moment. When Lotor opens his eyes, he finds himself hovering in the air, suspended in some sort of force field bubble. His sword instantly deactivates, leaving him defenseless.

"Haggar! What is the meaning of this?" he demands.

"Prince Lotor, you must learn to control your temper. Either you can foolishly attack me or you can let me help you." Haggar says. "Your precious princess remains pure, but only for a short while longer. If you wish to save her, you must listen to me!"

Lotor's frame goes limp in defeat. He had created this conundrum and had to figure a way out. He sighs heavily, "Fine, old witch, what's the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxx

All he could see was darkness. A strange metallic smell tinged the air as it burns into his lungs. Keith tries to lift his arms, but they are being held down by some restraint. Struggling to determine his surroundings, he hears muffled voices in his room.

"…and when I opened the door, the princess was standing, covering herself with her bed sheet and Keith was writhing on the floor thanks to a certain last-resort move I taught her in practice…" It was Lance's voice; Keith could pick it out of a crowd easily. Struggling to open his eyes, another voice joins the conversation.

"I just don't understand what is happening. There must be some sort of force he is under. As enraged as I am by his actions, I know it isn't Keith…" Coran was choosing his words carefully, as if thinking the wrong phrase would put him in a fury. "I sent the scouts out to find the local Mystic and they should be returning any time now. Dr. Gorma is trying to do his best here, so for now we can only wait."

Keith blinks open his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the figures in front of him. Realizing he's in MedTech, he glances down and sees he is strapped down, made immoveable. He moves to speak, but hears a rapid beeping coming from the direction of Coran.

"Yes, this is Coran," he answers.

"_Control room, sir, an urgent message for you and the Voltron Force from planet Doom. It's Prince Lotor himself, sir!"_

Coran whirls toward the door, Lance at his heels. "We're on our way."

xxxxxxxxxx

The remaining members of the Voltron Force, including Allura, gather quickly in the control room. Coran sits at the center of the control panel, pressing a button that instantly brings the image of Lotor on the massive screen.

"Prince Lotor, what a surprise," Coran greets him somberly.

"Ah, Allura, I trust you are well," Lotor bypasses Coran easily. "I hear that you may be having some trouble with your beloved Voltron Captain."

"What have you done to him, you monster?" Allura demands while glaring at him.

"He is under a spell, my dear. One meant for you. Of course there is a bit of humor in this matter. You see, the spell was designed only to work on virgins. I guess the only experience your Commander Keith has is flying in combat," Lotor sneers at her. Allura instantly flushes with embarrassed color.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all exchange curious glances. Coran raises an eyebrow, and a few chuckles from the staff in the room can be heard.

"How is that even possible?" Lance ponders out loud. "I set him up so many times!"

"Now, aside from that humility, I make you an offer to reverse the spell. You will send Commander Keith to me directly, and Haggar will remove the spell," Lotor continues.

"Why on Arus would we entrust you with Keith's care?" Allura asks him. "As soon as you have him in your grasp you'd kill him. Why are you interested in helping us?"

"Allura, my dear, you have me all wrong. I am doing this for YOU. I understand what you've been going through, and knowing that someday you WILL be my bride, I must have you…untainted," Lotor smiles devilishly at her. Allura shudders.

"You are gravely mistaken Lotor," Coran growls at him. "Allura will never be your bride, nor will we turn the captain over to your care. If you truly wish to help, you can advise us on how to break the spell."

"Mistaken or not, Allura, you will be my wife. You have me in a tough spot. I will give you some advice on breaking the spell only as protection for you, princess," Lotor quips. "As I stated before, the spell is intended for virgins. I would suggest you remedy that condition and see where that gets you. Remember Allura, I am at your beck and call." Lotor throws a saucy wink at her before disappearing off the screen.

Allura's face had turned white, her hand clutching on the back of Coran's chair. "Does he mean that we have to make Keith…"

"He needs to get laid Allura," Lance finishes for her. "It's the only way to break the spell. I still can't believe he's never…"

"Hey, it's not a bad thing, Lance," Pidge chimes in, adjusting his glasses. His cheeks are flushed with color. They all can't help but smile at the youth.

The door to the control room opens, and a group of men stride towards Coran. The band kneels before him and the leader stands.

"Coran, we have news regarding the mystic," he states his face grim.

"Yes Wesley?" Coran turns to him anxiously.

"Unfortunately he passed long ago in one of the Drule attacks. He has no surviving family either." Wesley turns his gaze to the floor.

Coran purses his lips together. "There is only one way then." He shifts his gaze over to Allura. "I'm sorry Princess."

"I can't agree with this," Allura grumbles, her jaw set. "We'll find another way." She pivots on her heel and leaves the room.

Meanwhile on planet Doom, Lotor drinks from his goblet with Haggar close to his side. "Well old witch," he says happily. "I believe they took the bait."

Haggar smiles evilly. "I knew they would. I am somewhat surprised at you Lotor."

Lotor raises an eyebrow. "Because?"

"It's painfully obvious that Princess Allura is in love with Commander Keith. It will kill her to have him sleep with someone else," Haggar states.

"Rubbish!" Lotor responds angrily. "She couldn't be in love with a peasant. That is beneath her. Besides, if he beds with another he will no longer be desirable to her." Lotor thinks carefully, and takes another long drink from his glass.

Haggar eyes him incredulously, wondering if he is really that dense.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith lays in MedTech bored out of his mind and unable to move. He finally came fully to after Lance and Coran had left the room and he is waiting impatiently for someone to return. _What the hell could Lotor want?_

He sighs as he tries to shift to a more comfortable position, pulling on the restraints. _Dammit my ass is numb from lying here…what the hell is going on?_

The door to his room finally opens and Lance walks in carrying a covered tray. He examines Keith closely as he approaches and sets the tray down on the bed table beside Keith, "Morning Sunshine! Sleep well?"

Keith glares at him, "Not funny Lance."

Lance arches a brow at him, "No it isn't, but don't expect a whole lot of sympathy from anyone around here **Commander**. Let's see…the only person on the force you haven't managed to assault is Pidge." He sits down on the bed next to him, "Thanks to your kick yesterday my jaw hurts like hell and I have two loose teeth. Hunk still has a headache from your sleeper hold and Princess is trying to recover from your latest attempt to rape her."

Keith bangs his head back against his pillow, "Would it help to apologize?"

Lance laughs sardonically, "Hell no! I'm planning on paying you back for it, buddy…"

Keith grimaces, "Great…just great. So what the hell did Lotor want?"

Lance's mouth twitches as he tries to keep a smile off his face, "Oh, he offered to remove the spell from you, as a favor to the fair Princess of course. We turned that offer down flat. Then he gave us a few hints as to how the spell works and how to possibly break it."

Keith sits there and stares at Lance but when he says no more Keith's irritation gets the better of him, "Normally I can't get you to shut up and now you won't speak. Dammit Lance, how the hell do we break the spell?"

Lance smiles broadly, "We will get to that…first how it works." as he moves the table across Keith's midsection. He removes the lid to the tray and Keith looks at it confused before looking back up at Lance, "Thanks for breakfast but I don't get it."

Lance starts pointing things out, "Come on Keith, here we have Virgin-ia Ham and I brought you a Virgin Bloody Mary."

The door to the room opens and Hunk and Pidge enter the room, Hunk carrying something in a bag. Keith's confused glance moves from Lance and the tray to them. Hunk approaches him, "Morning Cap, I brought you a gift to make you feel better."

He opens the bag and pulls out a statue of the Virgin Mary and places it on the tray next to Keith's breakfast. Starting to catch on Keith turns scarlet as his eyes move from the items and back to Lance's laughing eyes, "The spell only affects virgins?"

Lance and Hunk bust a gut laughing as Pidge tries not to smile. Keith's temper rises as he glares at them, "Fuck you guys."

Lance stops laughing long enough to breathlessly ask, "And what would you know about that?" before bending over and howling again as Hunk finally falls on the floor he is laughing so hard.

Keith growls at him, "Go to hell Lance! If I wasn't tied down we would see who would be laughing."

Lance wipes the tears from his eyes and takes deep breaths trying to calm down but one look in Keith's pissed off face causes him to break out laughing again. Keith finally puts his head back on his pillow and closes his eyes trying to ignore them.

Lance finally manages to get a handle on his laughter and grabs Keith's shoulder, "Come on Keith! If our positions were reversed you would be laughing your ass off at me!"

Keith keeps his eyes closed but every muscle in his body is stiffened as Lance finally relents, "Alright…we will quit. Hunk, get your ass up off the floor." Keith finally opens his eyes and glares at Lance again as Lance shakes his head at him, "I don't get it Keith…your reputation at the Academy was as bad as mine. Not to mention all those girls I set you up with. How the hell are you still a virgin?"

Keith grinds his teeth together before answering, "Before my father died he took me aside and spoke to me about sex. How it is something to be shared between people who love each other and not just as fun and games. I was honoring his memory you jackass."

Lance instantly feels ashamed, he knows what Keith's parents meant to him since he lost them when he was thirteen, "Sorry Keith…but what about your reputation at the academy?"

Keith rolls his eyes, "The girls you set me up with didn't want to admit to each other that they couldn't get me into bed. So they made up stories and I just never bothered to correct them. I'm not the man whore you are Lance."

Lance rolls his eyes back at Keith before Keith asks, "So how do we break this damn spell?"

Lance clears his throat, "Well…as to that my friend…you will have to become a man whore at least for one evening according to Lotor."

Keith closes his eyes and bangs his head back against his pillows again.

Hope you enjoyed Part 1, Part 2 will be published by BlueLionSTL...enjoy.


End file.
